The world ends with you :neo genesis
by verus rector
Summary: The beginning of a new entrants journey in the reapers game. Kilik a young brazilian teen suddenly brought into the half world makes his pact and plays the game until he reaches a point where the game changes


The world ends with you

Neo genesis

one instant. Pure white, thats all he remembers. Amongst the crowd of the crossing a brazilian teenager picks himself up from the ground his body heavy. The boy tries to ignore the haze in his head and weaves his way through the people until he is clear from the crowd. Crouched on the side of a shopping stores glass wall he tries to come to terms with what happened. His head buried in his hands he only sees visions, teenagers his age, the city rooftops, a gun shot a piercing pain in his back jolts him out of his dream. He breathes deeply to calm down looking back to make sure he's in the real world. 'people still here' he thought to himself 'that's good'he looks down at his palms and his breath is cut short, a timer, burnt into the palm of his hand counting down. 'what the hell?' he stands up from the sight. People along the walk way seem unwavered by his reaction. He doesn't notice them and stumbles into their path and they go through him! He stops 'what, what is this!' he questions. He closes his eyes and yells 'get me out of here!' and he sprints away. He falls exhausted in a graffitiid alleyway. 'okay kilik' he says to himself ' just get a hold of yourself, this isn't gonna be clearer with this type of mind . He finds a broken shard of glass and looks at himself. Light brown skin, thin dreadlocks covered in a loose tanktop and baggy jeans held by a belt of rope, its end dangling to his right knee by his right leg and green-silver nike air burst ninja shoes. He was the same. Relieved that he was the same he didn't realise the horror behind him. Seeping from the wall, the colorful graffiti broke free shaping itself into a wolf it snarls at kilik. A sharp bark snaps kilik still with fear. He looks into its hollow eyes and is about to run until a shadow flys over him. A kid, 15 lands in between the two. 'make a pact with me!' the newcomer shouts, 'what?, why? How?' kilik questions ' just give me your hand' the young kid reaches to kiliks arm and a blinding glow eminates from their connection. It consumes the two. They see each other for a moment in this world of white light the boy says ' we are now partners, no backing down' kilik looks at the boy calmly ' what does that mean' the boy replies' it means we can fight this guy back, we have to fight him on two levels, ill work on one you on the other. We haven't much time, just snap kill this wolf and ill tell you every thing after' kilik stares defiantly ' see you on the other side. The light declines into kiliks hand, the boy gone the wolf still there. This time, kilik is not afraid. The graffiti wolf leaps at kilik ready consume his prey. At the split second the wolf is about to at ack kilik grabs its front paws. Jumps backwards and kicks the dog into the wall behind him in a backflip. The wolf slumps to the ground and shakes his hea free before charging at kiilik goes for a bite kilik spins with its teeth, puts his handdown on the ground and kicks the wolf with a spinning kick . The wolf tries clawing and biting more but kilik just calmly rolls with the attacks, triping and kick the beast as he dances around it. In a last snarl by the wolf killik slides underneth it and by the time the wolf turns to face him again it is delivered a frightiningly powerful spinning heel kick by kilik. The wolf fliess back dead before fading away. Just as the wolf fades the young boy appears. The both look at each other exhausted. The blonde teen offers his hand to kilik ' the names flint' he says with a friendly smile, kilik shakes his hand ' welcome to the reapers game'.

Chapter 02

the two stroll out of the alleyway into the main road of tokyo. 'so' kilik questions flint ' mind telling me about this'. Flint, balancing on the railing beside kilik 'yup' he says ' your dead' kilik freezes. 'what?' he thinks ' dead but how' he snaps out of this confusion ' so why am I still here? Is this heaven?' Flint looks at kilik laughing ' haha, well I guess what I said isn't entirely true, this is sort of the bridge between life and death limbo iguess you can call it, anyway your chosen for some reason by these people called reapers and put into this thing called the reapers game, we have to do challenges for them , if we survive a week doing challenges we get a chance to have our lives back or become reapers ourselves, its a shock I know but hey its better than being dead' kilik ' well I guess, how do we fight these guys?, I doubt I can fight them all in hand to ha...i mean claw combat' flint stares confused at kilik. ' you fought em hand to hand? Huh- didn't know there weas anyone who could do that, you normally use pins' kilik asks ' pins?' ' yea they give you certain powers, check your pockets you should have a few' flint says. Kilik rummages through and feels something, he takes it out it a pin, a picture of a tiger enveloped in graffiti flames. 'huh, only one' flint says behind kilik ' cheapskates, oh well I guess itl have to do, put it where your player pin is' kilik turns to see flint ' I dont think I have one' he responds, ' well then whats that on your belt?' flint asks pointing at the bottom of kiliks belt end. He looks at it and there it was. A black pin with a white skull stuck to the bottom of his belt. ' weird' kilik says 'your hardly surprised about that after everything today are you' flint jokes kilik chuckles ' heh I guess not, well here goes' he places the tiger pin on his belt near the player pin...nothing happens. 'is it a dud?' kilik asks flint shakes his head ' nah couldnt be, try doing somehting you would normally do in a fight'. 'ok' kilik says' but dont laugh'. He steps onto the street starts swaying on his feet , he leaps and begins to step from side to side. He does a series of spinning kicks before leaping into a flip ona final jump in the air he spins twice in the air extremely fast before letting a leg fly out with an enourmous velocity. As the leg is released his skin and clothes are sintantle covered with stripes, like that of a tiger but alight! He lands his skin seeping flames. 'now this is cool' he says, the flames die off and he looks at flint 'heh- you got another melee merger like me' flint says before hejumps in a small circle, lifts his left foot behind him before swinging it infront pushing him into a backflip. As the leg swings sparks are ignited and he lands with a circle of yellow light above him. ' cool isn't it?' flint says. Kilik replies ' yea it is, so whats our next task?'


End file.
